Ask the Characters Questions!
by XiXi Scarlett
Summary: Yep! It's time for you readers to ask the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood characters questions!
1. Welcome!

XiXi: Hello, everybody, and welcome to 'Ask the Characters Questions!' This is the show where you, the readers ask them, the FullMetal Alchemist characters, questions! I'm only doing it from Brotherhood, though, so sorry if anyone had questions for characters from the original series. Hey, Edward. Turn around.

Ed: Um, okay? -turns around-

XiXi: -glomps from behind- NINJA GLOMP! You're so short! It's so easy to glomp you!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T EVEN REACH THE TOP SHELF AT THE STORE!

XiXi: REALIZATION! If Roy loves dogs...and Ed is considered a dog of the military...

Roy: OH, GROSS! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!

Ed: Uh...NO COMMENT.

XiXi: Technically, no comment is a comment.

Ed: No comment means I don't have anything I have to say about the subject.

XiXi: ...-says this very quickly- Roy loves Ed! -normal speed- I almost forgot about rules! The rules are...Nothing above T leveled questions. You can ask a character to do something, but don't make every single question like that. I will allow yaoi stuff, just 'cause I'm like that. Well...that's about it! Review!

Everyone: BYEEEEEEEE~!


	2. Me and Roy are Homies, yo!

XiXi: Welcome back, everyone! The first thing I have to say is that if some of your questions aren't in here, it's because I'm saving them for a different chapter. Don't ask why, I just am, okay? First questions are from **PokemonFreak90**

**Hayate-What was your life like before Riza took you in?**

Hayate: Woof woof!

TRANSLATION: Good question. It was very sad and lonely because I had no fun people to play with.

Ed: You got all that from 'woof woof'?

XiXi: The dog language is very complex.

**Roy-In Ishval, when Maes said he had Gracia waiting for him back in Central, did you feel said that there was nobody waiting for you? Nobody expecting you to come back alive? And also, SHAVE YOUR UGLY MOUSTACHE!**

Roy: Well, I guess I did feel kind of sad. You don't think about these types of things when your blowing stuff up. It's like, snap, BOOM, snap, BOOM! Very explosive. Also, moustache? I have a moustache?

**Mei-How could have possibly fallen in love with Al if he's a giant suit of armor? You don't even know what he really looks like!**

Mei: Well, considering the fact that he's Edward's brother, I just decided that Al must be the cuter one. When there's brothers, there's the cute one, then the cuter one. Al is the cuter one.

Al: -le blush-

**Lan Fan-When you went back to Xing, did people comment on your automail arm and ask where you got from? Have there been any other people from Xing (who may have lost their limbs for one reason or another) going to Amestris looking for automail, too?**

Lan Fan: Comment? They did more than just comment. Some people rubbed themselves on it-

Everyone: O.o

Lan Fan: I come from a very weird contury. Where was I...Oh. Yeah, people actually tried to pry it off of me. Everyone wanted one. A few people went to Amestris to try and get some, but the others were too lazy to.

XiXi: ...Okay...I don't want to go to Xing anymore. I have an automail kitty.

Winry: Is that even possible?

XiXi: It is now.

**Riza-When we first see you in FMA, your hair is short. What made you decide to grow it longer? And also, when you threatened to kill Roy if he finished off Envy, I'm surprised Roy didn't call your bluff. You got lucky there.**

Riza: If you want to go according the the producers, then apparently, Winry made me want to grow it longer. Really, I just decided to grow it longer because I didn't feel enough like a girl with it short. And yes, I did get lucky.

**Al and Ed-By combining your skills of alchemy and alkahestry, create a transmutation that can cleanse human skin, and get rid of the transmutation circle on Riza's back! If you ask me, she's been burdened with that thing for far too long!**

XiXi: That might take them a while, so they will constantly be working on it after the chapter/show and during the chapter/show if they don't have anything to do! Ed,introduce the next set of questions!

Ed: Mmk. These are by **Fangirl of teh fma**. Hey, isn't this the one where I had to fix the wall?

XiXi: Yep.

**Roy- Why don't you like cats? They're cute, lovable, and so fluffy!**

And with Xixis' statement if you like dogs wouldn't that imply that you like your other subodants too? hmm? Anything we need to know about Roy?

Roy: Cats aren't cute, lovable, and fluffy! They're evil, horryfing, repulsive little creatures that deserve to go die in a hole. And I'm allergic to them, so there. Dang it, I was hoping nobody would bring up that...No. There is nothing you need to know about.

XiXi: -whispers something into Ed's ear- You said there's nothing we need to know about, you didn't say that there wasn't anything going on. Oh, how I love to mess up people's words~! Anyway, the next few are from **Chameleon52. **(PS, I'm saving the Trisha one, okay?)

**Ed and Roy- So you hate yaoi I assume. How do feel about Parental RoyEd where Roy is Ed's father figure.I don't see how it's a problem but whatever.**

Ed: I guess it's alright. I'd find it sort of annoying to have a dad that wants to rule the world with miniskirts or whatever, but I could probably live with it.

Roy: No. Edward is a brat.

XiXi: Aw, Roy...you're no fun.

Roy: Shut up.

XiXi: Let's save Hawkeye's for last...

**Winry- If you had a girl what would you name her? A boy?**

Winry: Hmm...I'd name my girl something pretty and flower-like. Maybe Rose or Lily or Chrysanthemum.

Ed: No. We are not naming our child Chrysanthemum.

Winry: O.o Ed...go sit in the corner.

Ed: Mmk. -sits in corner-

Winry: Continuing, I'd name a boy...Mr. Tickle.

XiXi: Mr. Tickle? You can't name your kid Mr. Tickle!

Winry: Why not?

XiXi: 'Cause I'm naming my kid Mr. Tickle!

**Ed- Same as your girlfriend (Winry).**

Ed: She's not my girlfriend! Not yet, anyway! But getting back to the question, I'd name a girl...uh...Pinky. Yeah. Pinky. And I'd name a boy Edward Jr. -grins-

XiXi: I actually expected an answer like that...

**I have to agree with the author Roy you said you loved dogs.-And miniskirts...So if I put a dog in a miniskirt,...and gave it to Riza who was also in a miniskirt... You tell me what happens next**

Roy: -le drool- Dog...in a miniskirt...with Riza...also in miniskirt...I'd take dozens of photos then keep both of them in my closet.

Riza: In your closet?

Roy: Uh huh.

Riza: You know I'd get out.

Roy: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

**Riza- Roy or Havoc dating wise?**

Riza: Well...since I don't like Havoc-

Havoc: -le gasp- But everybody likes me!

XiXi: ...That's questionable.

Riza: -I'd have to choose Roy.

Ed: You can't have Roy! He's MINE!

XiXi: -cracks up-

Roy: Oh. My. Gosh. Edward! GO AWAY!

Ed: But, Flamey-poo...

XiXi: FLAMEY-POO! -laugh laugh laugh-

Roy: GET OUT OF MY LIFE, EDWARD!

Ed: Flamey-poo, I thought what we had was special!

Roy: WE HAD NOTHING!

Ed: -tear- Now you're denying me! I-i can't believe you! -stomps over and slaps Roy- WE'RE THROUGH!

Roy: WE NEVER HAD ANYTHING!

XiXi: -laughs-

Al: Since the author is currently laughing uncontrollably, and everyone else she trusted to do the outro is involved in something, I guess I'll do it! 'Bye, everyone! Drop a review with a few questions! -waves- I LOVE KITTIES!


	3. Maybe if We Weren't Related

XiXi: Sorry I took so long, but we're back! First questions from **Fangirl of the FMA!**

**Roy- -slaps him- how dare you hate cats! Now as punshiment I will sic my Alphose on you! You said theres nothing we need to know, but just as Xixi said that doesn't mean nothing happened. Tell us Roy do tell.**

Ed- whats your opion on Elricest? I not really a yaoi fan and I find it kinda creepy..-shudders- So your opion? And if you had to choose one of these pairings wich would you choose?: RoyxEd EnvyxEd or EdxAl. Personally they all scare me very much..

Envy- My wife (inside joke) is wondering are you a guy or girl? We had very intense disscution about this at my 13th birthday party. And really need an answer.

Havoc- Aw don't worry I still like you -pats shoulder-

Lanfan- -glomps- Aww that must of been terrible! I can't believe those mean people would do that to you! -hugs, demon vocie- They will pay for torturing my Lanfan!

Roy: ...It was dark, okay!

XiXi: -le evil grin- Come on, Roy, tell us what happened.

Roy: It was dark and then they said kiss the person nearest you! Unfortunately, Ed was nearest me, and I sorta thought he was a girl...

Ed: It was like a make-out session or something. Creepy but y'know. -shrug-

All: O.O

Al: Yeah! I get to hurt somebody!

Ed: Hm...

Al: What's Elricest?

XiXi: -tells Al-

Al: Oh, God. O.O

Ed: -ignoring Al- Well, maybe if we weren't brothers...

Al: Brother!

Ed: I mean, yeah, Al's pretty cute.

XiXi: Are you sure you're not gay?

Ed: So if we're related, I hate it. If we're not...maybe...

Al: O.O I'm scared.

Ed: If I had to choose...EdxRoy.

Roy: -backs away slowly-

Envy: Well, I'm not sure myself. Everybody says that I am a gender know as the man-woman, more commonly known as the dude-lady.

XiXi: I bet he-she's neither. I bet he-she's a palm tree!

Envy: I'm not a palm tree! Dogs just like to mark their territory on me!

Havoc: Yay! I'm liked!

Lan Fan: I know. It was terrible!

XiXi: Next set of questions are from...**Black Rose!**

**1. Roy, why do you always tease Ed?**

2. Al, why do you like cats and how many cats have you stuffed in your armor?

3. Major Armstrong, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THOSE SPARKLES?

4. Hughes, why do you always annoy Roy with your daughter's stories?

5. Ed, (you're my favorite fma character) why do you have issues with your heigh? Short people are cool!

XiXi: IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE SECRETLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!

Roy: No! It's because...uh...It's FUN!

Al: Tonight~ We are young~!

XiXi: OH GOD NO! PLEASE! NO! I HATE THAT SONG!

Al: I'm sorry, XiXi-dono.

XiXi: -grin- I trained Al. ^.^

Al: I love cats because they're adorable, fluffy, loving, and very good listeners! They're the best ever! When I was my armor, I stuffed 30 to 40 in there a week! It was a miracle brother didn't notice the constant meowing!

Ed: Well, I know NOW!

Major Armstrong: -tears off shirt and sparkles- These sparkles were passed down for generations!

Ed: Ooh! I wanna try! -tears off shirt, but doesn't sparkle- Aww...

XiXi: -glomps Ed- MIIINE! I CALL HIM!

Hughes: I need to spread the news about my darling Elysia! She's so adorable and fun! If I tell Roy, he'll tell other people, and everybody will love Elysia! It's a perfect world domination plan! I mean...Have you seen my new picture of Elysia?

Al: Nii-san's always cranky because his neck hurts from having to look up at people to talk to them.

Ed: No-well, actually, Al's right. :O I'm your favorite? YOU'RE AWESOME!

XiXi: -still golomping Ed- Next is from **FullMetalMiniSkirt! **Roy...leave the room.

Roy: If it gets me away from _him. _-leaves-.

**Ed can u dress up as Riza and get Roy to kiss you?**

Ed: But won't Roy want to kiss me how I am? I mean, that make-out thing was pretty intense...

XiXi: Just go change. Riza, go hide somewhere so Roy won't put two and two together.

Riza: Ok. -hides-

Ed: -comes out dressed like Riza- -in a girl voice- I'm Riza Hawkeye and I _love _Roy Mustang!

Riza: -from somewhere- I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT!

Roy: -comes back in- Whoa...why is Hawkeye in a miniskirt?

Ed: Lyk OMG! Kiss me, Roy!

Roy: Yeah, sure, okay. -kisses-

XiXi: MUAHAHAHA!

Riza: -comes out from hiding spot-

Roy: Wait...if that's the real Riza...then who did I kiss?

Ed: -goes and changes back- ME!

Roy: ...-goes and washes mouth-

XiXi: Last but not least...**Chameleon52!**

**Ed- One minute you say you hate yaoi then the next you act like you and Roy had a thing. WTF man?**

Riza- When you see girls flirting with Roy do you want to kill them? Or at least maim them a little?

Roy- What if Riza lead your miniskirt army? Then no one would dare to defy you two and you can still order her around.

Winry- If you were dating Ed (even though we all know you two are already together) and he went gay for Roy and left you what would you do to him?

Riza- What would you do if Roy went gay for Ed and left you?

Ed: Me and Flamey-poo do have a thing. He just won't admit it because he doesn't wanna get his butt kicked because he's 'dating' Riza.

Riza: Some of them, I want to murder. If I don't wanna murder them, then I wanna maim them. It's just weird when Ed starts flirting with Roy...

Roy: That's the plan already! MUAHAHAHA! WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!

Riza: When did I agree to this?

Winry: -shrug- I'd probably beat him senseless with my wrench-

XiXi: Just saying, before I changed it to 'my wrench', it was 'a hammer' xD.

Winry: -and then shove him into a coffin and bury the little sucker alive. -grins innocently-

Ed: Winry-chan...you know that I'd never leave you for Roy.

XiXi: Aw, how cute. Riza, answer your question.

Riza: I'd shove Roy into the same coffin as Ed so at least they can be buried alive together.

Al: How come when Winry calls Ed little in here she doesn't get maimed?

XiXi: ...ED, AL CALLED YOU SMALL!

Ed: SHUSH! I'm trying to decide between Roy and Winry!

XiXi: Ed...do you have multiple personalities?

Ed: -shrugs- I dunno. Maybe.

XiXi: -waves- See you guys next chapter! Send in more questions! Bye~!


	4. Alyssa and Emily

XiXi: This could possibly be the quickest update EVER! Hooray!

Ed: Can we throw a party, Flamey-poo?

Roy: I don't care what you do.

Ed: Please? Can you care? -puppy dog eyes-

Roy: O.O He looks like a puppy.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: That's the point.

Roy: WHO ARE YOU?

Kaoru: We're from a different fandom.

Hikaru: We'll be leaving soon.

Roy- -points to Hikaru- You sound like Ling!

Hikaru and Kaoru: -poof-

XiXi: Well...that was...random. First questions are from...**Mage of Hope!**

**Ed-Why do you love Roy so much? What do you see in him, besides his looks?**

Greedling-When you were assigned by Father to kill intruders in that lair, would that include an innocent little girl?

Ling- How's it like having annoying Greed inside of you? What do you two chat about?

Riza- Why don't you get a goddamn anti-homunculus shotgun for god's sake? That would be easier to kill one.

Ling- List lots of annoying ways to get Greed to finally let you take over.

Ed: I love him because he's FLUFFY! Like, FLUFFY! If you're locked in aroom with him (or he warms up to you, but I like being locked in a room with him), he'll finally accept his fate that he's most likely going to die and there and start getting all poetic and stuff.

Roy: -blush- YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Ed: 'Roses are red, violets are blue. Oh, my dear Ed, I love you.' Who wrote THAT?

Roy: Winry.

Ed: Oh...

Greedling: Yes. Especially if that innocent little girl was Elysia just so Hughes will SHUT UP ABOUT HER!

Hughes: NOOO! ELYSIA, GO HIDE!

Elysia: No! REBELLION!

Hughes: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! My darling Elysia is REBELLING!

Ling: When I'm bored or lonely, I talk to Greed, like, ALL THE TIME! He's so much fun to be around, y'know? We talk about...strange things. Like, how long it'll take for Ed and Roy to finally admit they're gay for each other.

Roy: I'm not gay for him!

XiXi: We'd all like to say otherwise...

Roy: I'm not, I swear!

Riza: Anti-homunculus guns are expensive. Like...I dunno...EXPENSIVE, okay?

Ling: Ooh, me again! First, I'd poke him with a Q-tip multiple times. Then, I'd refuse to breathe, there fore almost suffocating him! I would refuse to eat, but that'd be HARD! I could also go completley broke so he won't have money to buy more stuff! I wouldn't buy anymore strawberry Pop-Tarts, either! He loooooves strawberry Pop-Tart, by the way. ^^ Yay me!

XiXi: Next questions are from...**animelover102!**

**ed: ummm ok SINCE WHEN ARE YOU GAY FOR ROY**

roy: really nice nickname flamypoo haha XD

al: do you want a kitty because yesturday when i was walking i found a whole box of cute kittys

anyway everyone i dare you guys to slap the person you hate the most 

Ed: Pfft. Since always.

Roy: -.-" At least someone likes it. I don't.

Ed: -tears up- Y-you don't like my nickname for you. -goes to Emo Corner and starts to cry-

Al: :O YES! YES! YES! GIMME!

XiXi: -slaps Mei Chang-

Mei: Oh no you didn't! -slaps back-

Ed: -slaps Lust- I just wanted to hit a girl.

Mostly everyone else: -take turns slapping Ed, especially Roy-

Ed: -rubs cheek- Aw...I don't like being hated.

XiXi: It's okay, Edo-kun! Some people like you! Next questions from...**Chameleon52! **Haha, you're awesome for reviewing so much!

**Ed- Decided between Roy or Winry NOW!**

Also how can you say you hate yaoi when you're madly in love with Roy? And then you said 'If Al wasn't related to you.' Not if he wasn't related to me and a GIRL. Alright are you gay or not? If you deny any of this I shall bring in evidence!

Roy- Do YOU have any romantic/perverted/sexually feeling's for Ed? Well? Something did happen and I have my genius friends on the case!

Riza- What would you do if Roy cheated on you? you will agree to leading Roy's mini-skirt army if I have to tie you to a chair, knock you unconscious,a nd lock you in a concrete bunker in Siberia. And let Roy do whatever he wants to you in there.

Al- Would you ever date your brother? Winry? Why do you like cats more than dogs? Sorry but I agree with Roy.

Winry- Would you ever date Al? What would you do if Ed cheated on you? Also what do you think would hurt more the wrench or a hammer?

Armstrong- Yell 'SPARKLES!' And is it possible to get rid of those?

Ed: Uh...uh...WINRY!

Roy: Oh, thank God.

Ed: I still like you, Roy. I just like Winry more. And I am...uh...BOTH! I am gay and not gay! HAHA! I WIN! I ALWAYS WIN! But still...I wanna see this 'evidence'.

Roy: ...I REFUSE TO ANSWER THIS QUESTION!

XiXi: He's in denial! That means YES!

Roy: STOP BEING RIGHT ALL THE TIME!

XiXi: MUAHAHA!

Ed: -glomps Roy- I knew you loved me, Flamey-poo.

Roy: Get off of me, you little freak.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN TAKE SHADE UNDER A BLADE OF GRASS?

Riza: Besides the whole bury him alive thing, I'd probably stab him or something so he can die a slow, painful death. MUA-uh...-clears throat- Wait...you'd actually do that to me? O.O OKAY! I AGREE!

XiXi: Does anybody else see a dark aura emitting from her?

Al: Who knew Hawkeye had a bad side?

XiXi: -shrugs-

Al: I would never never never never in a million years date Ed. NEVER EVER! Cats smell good, and dogs are smelly. Don't worry, though! I won't go ninja on you for liking dogs more!

Winry: I'd date Al to get Ed jealous if he cheated on me! That answers two questions. I think it depends on how hard you hit. But do you wanna know what would hurt the most? A wrench-hammer.

Ed: O.O Oh, no. You gave her an idea!

Armstrong: SPARKLES! And, no, it is not possible to get rid of these AWESOME SPARKLES! -tears off shirt-

Hughes: -shields Elysia's eyes-

XiXi: Now questions and stuff from...**Ice LunaWolf!**

**Roy, if Ed and Al were girls who would you go out with on a date?**

Ed and Al, I dare you both to dress up as girls and go on a date with Roy! Roy, you're the guy so you have to pay for everything on the date!

Hughes, I dare you to tell all your daughter stories to Envy! (hope Envy goes insane)

Havoc, I dare you to slap Riza's butt! (hope you survive)

Roy: Al. He's the SANE one.

XiXi: Roy, what's the second question?

Roy: I dunno. Let me lo-

XiXi: -throws Roy into soundproof room- Ok! Ed, Al, commence with the crossdressing!

-FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER-

Ed: We decided to dress up as twins.

Al: Except I'm the taller one.

Ed: -twitch- I'm...not...SHORT!

XiXi: Roy-boy! Get over here!

Roy: -comes out of room- Somehow, I heard that.

XiXi: Take them out on a date! Go!

Roy: Mmk...-leaves with them-

XiXi: Now let's spy on them! -huge TV thing appears with the date being played on it-

Roy: What are you girls's names again.

Ed: -in a high pitched voice- Um...I'm...Alyssa!

Al: -thinking- I thought I was Alyssa. -out loud, also in a high-pitched voice- And I'm Emily!

Roy: Awesomesauce.

XiXi: They're being BORING! Hm...I wonder if they'll start making out.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

XiXi: It's been-what?- three minutes and he's already made out with both of them. Poor Al...

Roy, Al, and Ed: -come back-

Al: -normally- You do know you just made out with Ed and I, right, Roy?

Roy: O.O No...-goes to wash mouth again-

Al: -joins him-

Ed: I dunno...I liked it.

Winry: -slaps-

Ed: I LOVE YOU, WINRY!

Winry: ^^ Better!

Hughes: YES! So, Envy...it all started four years ago...

Envy: -is restrained- Somebody help me.

-FOUR DAYS LATER-

Hughes: ,,and that is all about my daughter!

Envy: -hair is all clawed out and eye is twitching- I...I can't believe I sat through that. I'M GONNA GO CRAZYYYY! ENVY SMASH!

XiXi: Havoc, your turn.

Havoc: But I don't wanna die!

XiXi: -shrug- Too bad.

Havoc: -slaps Riza's butt, then runs like all heck broke loose, which it sorta did-

Riza: I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, HAVOC! -shoots hims repeatedly-

XiXi: Uh...-revives Havoc-

Havoc: I'M SORRY, HAWKEYE! I SWEAR, I DIDN'T WANT TO!

XiXi: Okaaay, bye, everyone! Review and stuff! See ya~!


	5. SQUISHY, NO!

XiXi: I JUST GOT OUT OF SCHOOL (last Wednesday)! -dances- That's why I didn't update right away. I decided to just wait 'til school got out to update. 'Kay, first questions from...**animelover102**!

**al: here you good thing i rescued them or else they wouldve bien in ummm kitty heaven**

ed: your not my fav anymore HOW COULD YOU GO GAY FOR ROY

roy: actully i hate that nickname flameypoo

winry: can you do me a favor and hit ed for me plzzz

anyway heres a dare for everyone i dare you guys to kiss the person i like the most

Al: YAY! -cuddles kitties-

Ed: -le cute little pouty face- But I like being people's favorite. I'm guessing that question is rhetorical, just like most questions XiXi asks me are.

Roy: Good. Now nobody seems to like it except Ed.

XiXi: MUAHAHA!

Flamey-poo: What the? Change my name back!

XiXi: No.

Winry: YAY! -whacks Ed repeatedly-

XiXi: I'm guessing that 'I' is a typo and she means 'u' or 'you', so everybody, go do your thing.

All: -do the dare-

Flamey-poo: Hey, wait a second! EDWARD DIDN'T KISS ME! YES! -victory dance-

XiXi: It means nobody likes you, Flamey-poo.

Flamey-poo: Oh, shut up.

Al: Next questions are from **Fangirl of the FMA**!

XiXi: PS, Whenever I try to put t-e-h, it changes to 'the' and won't let me change it back, so I'm not writing it like that on purpose.

**Roy: Okay so you tell me you kissed Ed without knowing it and now you too are all lovey yaoi! What happened here!**

Thats all- Oh! I have sour cream and onion pringles Ling you want some?

Flamey-poo: Hey, it's Ed being 'lovey yaoi'. I actually want to stay out of it, but XiXi isn't letting me.

XiXi: Well, I read your man diary sometimes and those things that you dreamt seemed to prove otherwise.

Flamey-poo: -le blush- How do you know I wrote that?

XiXi: It's in your handwriting, and I know it wasn't Ed because Ed can't draw like that.

Ling: PRINGLES! The sweet, sweet, chips of EPICNESS! GIMME!

XiXi: Now, questions from...**Mage of Hope**!

**XiXi: Can you put my Ocs, Zack, Cole, Crystal, and Leila in this fic? They're in one of my FMAB story, and it also tells their personality. If you can't, then it's alright. Also, if it's not too much trouble, could you also put them as hosts? You do want a host, right?**

XiXi: I dare you to make Roy gay for Ed!

Greedling: How could you attack a little girl? Shame on you! And I thought you were interested in women!

Ling: Punish Greedling! I don't care how!

Ed: I dare you to have a child with Roy! Before that, marry him!

XiXi: Hand out the wedding invitations!

Ling: What do you think of Greed? 

XiXi: Sorry, but I don't usually put a lot of Ocs into my stories. Sorry! But as for that dare...that I can do! -uses magic author powers- I'm only keeping it for the rest of the chapter, though.

Flamey-poo: I love you, Edward Elric!

Ed: I KNEW IT! -glomps Flamey-poo-

Flamey-poo: YAY!

Greedling: She's way too young for me. And annoying. I'd kill her off in a second.

Ling: -le out of character evil grin and takes out Q-tips- I shall punish Greedling...WITH Q-TIPS! -le repeated poke-

Ed: Will do!

Winry: I feel neglected...

XiXi: Deal with it.-hands out wedding invitations to everybody except Greedling because he's on punishment-

Greedling: Oh, so Ling gets to go and I don't? We're the same person!

Ling: I'll tie you up!

Greedling: That's impossible!

Ling: My body, my rules.

-Ed and Flamey-poo get married and have a kid-

The kid (His name shall be SQUISHY!): 'Sup...homies.

Ed: Isn't he the adorablest?

Hughes: I'm jealous.

Squishy: I'm too awesome for you ALL! -crashes through window and runs away-

Flamey-poo: -cries- Squishy, NO!

Ling: I think Greed is selfish, annoying, boring, not fun, uncool...-lists a bunch of mean things-. All in all, I hate Greed.

Greedling: Meanie!

XiXi: Mmkay, next questions are from...**AuroraBackseatGamer**!

**Also, what would happen if Havoc dressed up as Roy? Could he fool Riza? And what about KimbleexAl or something like that?**

Havoc: I like that idea...-goes and changes, then comes back- Oh, Riza~!

Riza: Hello, Havoc. Why are you dressed like Roy?

Havoc: WHAT? How could you tell it's me?

Riza: I can tell because Roy has an itty bitty freckle right under his eye. And if I couldn't tell by that, he's standing RIGHT OVER THERE!

Havoc: Aw...

Al: O.O Th-that's SCARY! And I don't roll that way!

Kimblee: I agree, that _is _kind of creepy.

XiXi: YOU'VE BEEN HIT BY! YOU'VE BEEN STRUCK BY! A SMOOTH CRIMINAL!

Kimblee: Apparently, that's my new theme song.

XiXi: -nods- Doesn't anyone else agree that his outfit looks like the Smooth Criminal outfit? Anyway, next questions are from...**Black Rose**!

**Al, what is the most embarrassing thing Ed has ever did when he was a little kid?**

Riza, has Roy ever came to work drunk?

Roy, have you done anything sexual with Maes? Come on, you guys must of did something together to ease the tension during the ishvalan war!

Al: Oh, there's a LOT of them.

Ed: -whines- Don't answerrrr!

Al: ...Too bad. The MOST embarassing thing Ed has done as a kid was probably...when Edward proposed to Winry using a toothpick.

Ed: That's the most embarassing?

Al: The most embarassing I can remember. It was funny 'cause she rejected you and then hit you with her wrench.

Winry: Oh, yeah. I remember now. That was hilarious! You were all like 'Winry, will you marry me?' and I was all like 'NO! -whack-'.

Riza: Roy has come to work drunk...more than once. Actually, more than ten times.

Flamey-poo: Pfft, not with Maes. Everyone knows that's what Riza was for.

Riza: -blushes- Colonel!

Flamey-poo: -le shrug- I had to answer the question.

XiXi: And lst but not least...**Dusk Maiden**!

**Olivier, why do you hate Roy?**

Ed, be a good son and give Daddy Hoho a hug!

Daddy Hoho, how do you feel about Roy dating your son Ed? Ed must take after Trisha cause they both like men twice their age!

Olivier: He's annoying, arrogant, stupid, and he's competition. Everyone knows I'm going to rule Amestris.

Flamey-poo: Nuh uh! I am! I'm gonna have a MINISKIRT ARMY!

Olivier: That's another reason.

XiXi: I'm a Resembool Ranger!

Ed: Okay, I will! I'm a good son, Daddy! -hugs-

Hohenheim: O.O Get off of me. -le push- I honestly don't care what he does. I disowned him while he wasn't looking. Al, you're my new favorite!

Ed: Daddy...-le tear-

Al: I'm not sure if that's a compliment.

XiXi: Bye, everyone! Have a nice day! Remember to REVIEW~!


End file.
